curse me
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: hat if anna had been stuck in frozen


A moment, just one small blink of an eye, and she was alone as she had ever been in the world. Red stained the snow as she felt herself harden into an ice sculpture. Elsa reached out to stop her, even as she weakly stumbled to help. They met in the middle, the wounded Elsa catching a frosted Anna before she hit the ground.

"I tried Elsa I real-"

" Shhh Anna I know. Hey do you wanna ," Elsa started but was cut off by blood filling her mouth, " do you wanna build a snowman?"

" I wish we'd done that just once more," Anna said, her voice getting weaker as the ice began to creep up her face.

" I wish we'd gone to play , out on a summer day , when it was warm," Elsa whispered, her head bowed over Anna's.

" at least you're here with me ," Anna spoke as her throat froze, panic reared in her eyes.

" Anna please don't leave stay right here with me, by my side," Elsa sobbed ignoring her own growing weakness and fading vision.

" Don't you wanna build a snowman? We were gonna build a snow man, Anna," Elsa sobbed as the ice stole her sister from her. She didn't notice when her own powers froze her wound to stop the bleeding, nor that she was healing with the same part of her magic that had brought Olaf to life. All she saw in the world was the ice statue of her beloved sister laying draped across her arms and looking up at the sun fear and acceptance in her eyes.

" I'll save you Anna, I'll save you and Arendelle will know nothing but heat until I do," she swore, all traces of her ice melting away as she ran with her beloved sister to the mountains. Kristoff stood on the ship in shock while below him the fallen prince drowned in the Fjord.

The next twelve years, did Elsa search for a way to return her sister to rights but there was no way. she had searched ever book in her vast library, brought from the main castle days after her departure, but she found nothing. All she had been able to do was manipulate the ice that was no her sister as if it were any other ice. She couldn't make the statue look any older but she did make her hair longer every few months. Doing this made her feel as though Anna was still there, just waiting. Anna herself was placed in the main throne room, sitting in a regal position her hands draped lovingly in her lap, her head held high but her eyes still held her fear and anticipation. Elsa had crafted a dress over the original, one that was beautiful as swirling snow and designed by ice. the path leading to the stairs of her dais was lined in snow men and columns of ice with her name in on them. Any who entered the Palace paid head to her before they ever saw Elsa, though mostly Kristoff was her only visitor, only coming by once a year, on the day he met Anna.

Some days , hen searching was to much, Elsa would sing. her song was sad but had the tiniest ring of hope, not in the words but in her voice.

Sleep now dear Anna, Be still sister mine.

sleep as your guarded by cold

Dream and remember my sweet lullaby

i'll be with you in your heart.

guard her and keep her ice that i mold

a precious loved one you hold

do you know some way she can be free?

whisper it softly to me...

As the thirteenth Anniversary of Anna's freezing passed Elsa grew desperate and went deeper into the library than she had ever dared and began to look and it was there she found her answer. It was an old spell, a curse , to bid some one to an element. It gave them the power over that element , but the power kept growing until it burned out the body of its host. Elsa thanked every god she knew for finally answering her prayers. She knew enough about magic now that she could alter the spell to not burn Anna up while she would still be power full.

In Arendelle, the people suffered. They had the most beautiful lands it's true, but the land was so spent from the constant farming that some foods had been refusing to grow. there was no wheat,no corn or grain of any kind and vegetables were getting smaller and smaller from lack of nutrients. there had been no rain for 12 years either and even the Fjord as beginning to get noticeably smaller. In a panic they gathered and decided they would send Kristoff to go and see if he could get Elsa to bring in even just enough cold to kill the heat that drove them all to sickness. He loaded his sled and set off, not yet ready to face his Anna again. He had tried after Elsa had stood, to kiss Anna, hoping that his blooming love for her would be enough. his mind knew it wouldn't they had only known each other a few days, his new feeling, no matter how real they were , couldn't be that kind of love. It was just to new. Every time he saw her, the place in his heart she had claimed pained him, as though it was a frozen as she was.

Elsa looked around her and made sure everything was right. She had a small vial with blood in it, thank to Oaken who had volunteered, the book which had the spell and a safe place for Anna to Stand when it was over. Anna was positioned as though she was an angel, her hands crossed over her chest and her face upturned. Elsa took a moment to prepare and then she began.

" mother earth wont you hear me? i just have this one request

Bless her with Fire! with brimstone and sulfur and ash!

Bind her soul heart and mind to be as powerful as i

her control refined, and her body safe from

the powers i beg!

Bless her with fire, and with life!"

She watched as the blood ran from Anna's forehead and stained her chest and wrists, along with the other magic anchors of the body. She began to fear it hadn't work when the blood began to boil, and sink into Anna's icy body. when the pinnacle over her heart was taken in Elsa started to actively hold her breath, waiting and praying it worked. Suddenly the ice melted away as Anna breathed again, but before Elsa could be happy about it, Anna cried out and clawed at her skin before throwing her head back in an agonized scream. Sulfur tears slid down her face and steamed against the floor where they fell. Elsa watched in horror as the ends of Anna's hair caught fire and her eyes turned the color of ash. With a final burst of heat Anna collapsed to the ground. A small puddle formed beneath her where she lay but she didn't melt through the floor, Elsa's ice was to thick and magic infused. A tense moment passed before Anna coughed and stood her now ash grey eyes locked on her sister.

" I told you i would save you," Elsa said. The two laughed and hugged creating a nice mist of steam around them. They didn't notice when Kristoff opened the door , fully expecting to see his frozen beloved sitting on the throne, in all her iced glory. They did hear the choked sob as he fell to his knees when he saw Anna breathe again. She ran to him and kissed him her hair singing his coat.

" Be careful , she is bound now to fire as i am to ice," Elsa said. they didn't care and while they kissed Elsa created a storm like none had ever seen and sent it to Arendelle to heal the land and reset the damage that had been done.


End file.
